Infamous Challengers
About This is the list of the Infamous Challengers that have appeared on Rage's shows such as Quick Build Challenge. These challengers did things that left us speechless and wondering 'What was going through their minds?! Why did they do that?!'. These are the contestants that went down in Crewdom history because of their mistakes. We may have nothing against these people, but Rage might as he expresses his hatred for these individuals in the episode they're in and sometimes even years later. Vzach1.PNG|Vzach88 vzach2.PNG|The topic of 'School' Vzach4.PNG|The Vzach Mentality Vzach6.PNG|Vzach Wins Vzach7.PNG|'I can't Fly' - Vzach88 Vzach8.PNG|The Builds Vzach9.PNG|Rage Wins Vzach88 On June 1st 2013, in an episode Quick Build Season 4, Four contestants competed on the topic of 'School' and one very special challenger, sort of just stood there for the first few minutes during the Quick Build. The challenger named 'Vzach88' was about to do something that would cause him to be the most infamous challenger to ever grace the Quick Build Arena. A name that even to this day can cause a negative reaction from Rage upon hearing it. Rage flew around him, looked at him causing him to say 'LoL' and 'What'. Eventually he began placing black wool down possibly in an attempt to build a room. He moved in a lagged out motion across the arena, placing very few blocks until finally he switched to red wool and did the unthinkable. On the topic of School, Vzack88 built a offensive symbol out of red wool. Naturally, Rage and the other challengers freaked out. Rage even asked 'What kind of school did you go to!?'. Vzach seemed to be having trouble flying when building this creation and began block jumping. Near the end of the quick build he cleared up the reason for building what he did by placing a sign on it that read 'School is this bad' but with a lot more typos. Then he possibly changed his mind about the build or saw the error of his ways and decided to burn the build completely leaving nothing but about fifteen black wool blocks left to voted upon and for whatever reason, he won. Rage was furious that his viewers would vote for this even if it was just them trying to be funny or make him mad. Rage expressed a genuine hatred for this challenger and held the grudge every time his name came up. Since Vzach had won, this meant he was aloud to go up against Rage in a 1v1 Ultimate battle on a topic of his choice. The topic he chose was 'Norse Gods'. In the episode Rage mentioned that Vzach had said that he would be better this time and that he had practiced for hours. They both built Thor's hammer. Rage's build was complete including lightning, a storm cloud and a skeleton being stuck by the lightning. Vzach, because of his slow movement, only managed to get the wooden handle and a small bit of iron done. At one point Vzach even said in chat 'I can't Fly' implying that he was extremely lagging. Rage was received the most votes in the end and beat Vzach88. He place a sign just under the twist board, surrounded with Roses to mark the occasion and forever cement it in QBC history that he had won the battle against Vzach. From time to time he would bring it up and go look at sign as if it were an engraved historical event plaque or a memorial. * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Four Way Battle : School! * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Ultimate Battle : Norse Gods! nicolasreascos00.PNG|The Topic of 'Animals' nicolasreascos0.PNG|nicolasreascos Wins nicolasreascos1.PNG|nicolasreascos nicolasreascos2.PNG|'Done' nicolasreascos3.PNG|Left the game nicolasreascos4.PNG|The topic of 'Halo' nicolasreascos5.PNG|Rage Wins nicolasreascos On June 29th 2013, Four challengers went head to head on the topic of 'Animals'. It was a fairly normal episode and the winner ended up being a challenger named 'nicolasreascos' who built a pretty cool on the fly Silverfish build. He returned for a 1v1 Ultimate Battle against Rage on July 6th 2013, he chose the topic of 'Halo'. Around six minutes into the episode, nicolasreascos left the game. Rage did a quick jumpcut, got him back and gave him 20 extra seconds of building time. After placing a few more blocks down, he typed in chat 'Done'. Rage informed him that he still had 3 mins left and told him to add more. This was the first time ever in the history of QBC that a challenger had just declared to be done before the time was up. Rage said 'He's going to be the next Vzach. Hes going to win because hes irratated me so much isn't he? That seems to be the tactic for winning Quick Build now' and as he said that, nicolasreascos left the game. He had finished his build which was just a crater in the ground with some blocks of diamonds in it and a few beacons. Rage had no idea what this challenger had built and neither did most of the viewers in the comment. Apparently it was supposed to be a gravity lift. Rage continued building his own build for the remaining three minutes which was a gravity hammer and a sword. It was the first time ever Rage was quick building against literally no one. Rage said in the video 'I could understand maybe if he'd built something mind blowing - but hes built a diamond platform with beacons on it'. In the description, Rage described this video as 'A train crash in slow motion'. Naturally, Rage received more votes and won. * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Four Way Battle: Animals! * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Ultimate Battle: Halo! Enderman_Friend00.PNG|Enderman_Friend Enderman_Friend0.PNG|'U Suck gg' Enderman_Friend1.PNG|Left the game Enderman_Friend2.1.PNG|Syrupey Enderman_Friend2.PNG|How could this happen to me?! Enderman_Friend3.PNG|Minecraft Creeper Enderman_Friend3.1.PNG|Boom! Enderman_Friend4.PNG|The Builds Enderman_Friend5.PNG|Syrupey Wins 'Epilogue ' On July 10, 2013 as Rage still recovering over the shock of nicolasreascos, four challengers competed on the topic of 'Nonexistent'. A challenger by the name of 'Enderman_Friend' was building a stone platform in the air, Rage went over to him and broke it out from underneath him as a joke and as part of what is called 'Rage interference' that is a legitimate part of Quick Build. Enderman_Friend said 'u suck gg' and then 'gtg' and then disconnected from the server. At the beginning of the episode he also said 'Lag test' and then 'Oh no dat bad' meaning that he was extremely lagging and that may be the reason for his sudden disconnection. As soon as Rage saw that he disconnected he screamed 'Why is it happening again!? Not again! No!' and after a jump cut the quick build completely restarted with a new challenger taking Enderman_Friend's place. Rage toggled the downfall to make it rain and set the time to night and began to sing 'How could this happen to me'. The new challenger was named 'Syrupey' and he built text out of logs that said 'Your GF' meaning because of the topic of 'Nonexistent' that Rage or possibly the viewer's Girlfriend did not exist. Lastly, another contestant built a giant Minecraft Creeper out of wool and filled it with TNT but as the episode was ending, he set off the TNT and exploded almost the entire arena including a part of the twist board with signs of previous winners on it. The whole episode was plagued with problems and in the description, Rage said 'I don't have words for this episode, it's like I'm living Groundhog Day! It's fitting then that the topic is nonexistent'. In the end, Syrupey won by receiving the most votes. The next episode where he battled against Rage was a fairly normal episode without these problems and put the series back on track. * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Four Way Battle: Nonexistent! Category:Concepts